Sentimientos encontrados
by Yukina B
Summary: La aparición de la hermana de Kaede provokará k la vida del jugador cambie completamente HanaxRu RuxHana SendohxRu YoheixAyame AyamexYohei sólo 2caps!
1. Default Chapter

Konichiwa!

Espero k este fic sea de su agrado siendo asi dejen reviews! xD  
Este Fic es Yaoi cualkier homofóbiko k se abstenga de leerlo y los personajes no me pertenecen de ninguna manera a mi U

**1er Capítulo**

Era de madrugada y Kaede Rukawa aún no podía conciliar el sueño. Escuchaba músika sin escucharla mientras pensaba en... nada? Su rostro se mantenía inexpresivo como siempre, sería imposible para alguien adivinar k pasaba x la mente de akél chiko k siempre se mostraba apátiko ante las más diversas situaciones... aunke... no siempre era asi. Existía una persona k era capaz de hacer k Kaede Rukawa, el témpano de hielo del Shohoku, pudiera mostrar algo más allá de la indiferencia...

Ella llegará... espero k no sea una molestia - diciendo esto Kaede apagó la radio y cerró los ojos. Mañana sería un día largo. Su hermana menor llegaba a la prefectura y él tenía la "molesta" tarea de ir a buskarla y acogerla en su kasa en la kual vivía solo pork sus padres vivían fuera de la ciudad. El motivo x el cual Ayame iría a pasar un tiempo a su lado le era desconocido y tampoko estaba interesado en averiguarlo. Simplemente esperaba k su hermana, a kien hacía más de dos años k no veía, no fuera una molestia para él.

Ayame se kedó esperando en la estación impaciente. Ese tonto de su hermano no se dignaba aparecer y se estaba cansado de recibir la mirada insolente de muchos hombres del lugar --U si Kaede no aparecía en cualkier momento no se hacía responsable del atake de histeria k le daría > !

Siento llega tarde, me kedé dormido - dijo inexpresivamente como siempre y mirando a su hermana como si fuera un poste de la calle.

Eso es todo lo k tienes para decirme! ¬¬ eres un idiota KAEDE RUKAWA! u.ú llevo casi una hora esperando aki! - gritó mientras dos mechones de cabello rebelde le caían sobre los ojos haciéndola verse más salvaje aún. Su aspecto era en si algo salvaje en contraste con el de Kaede. Ayame tenía el cabello largo algo rizado de color café, los ojos eran de un verde intenso, el color de su piel era blanko pero no pálido como el de su hermano sino k era un blanko lleno de vida. Poseía un cuerpo privilegiado, gozaba de buenas curvas, una pekeña cinturita y unos pechos bastante pronunciados para su edad xD  
Ayame sin duda era una chika muy atractiva k captaba con facilidad la miraba de cuanto hombre se cruzara con ella.

Ya vámonos y no hagas tanto alboroto - dijo molesto mientras tomaba una de sus maletas.

Tú a mi no me dices como comportarme Kae ¬¬U -

... -

Los dos hermanos salieron de la estación hacia la calle para tomar un taxi. Fue en ese momento como Ayame vio k Kaede se kedaba piedra justo al lado del semáforo. Su vista siguió la de Kaede y se encontró con un lindísimo pelirrojo de cuerpo impactante (xDu) k cruzaba la calle con una expresión de asombro...

Hanamichi no podía creer lo k veía. Akaso esa belleza era la novia del zorro? No, no podía ser cierto. Como podía ser k el maldito kitsune se hubiera puesto de novio con una chika tan hermosa! Maldito Kitsune! No le bastaba con robarse el corazón de su Haruko k andaba con otra chika tb!  
La mejilla de Hanamichi se tiñeron de un rojo furia mientras cruzaba la calle al encuentro de akél maldito zorro...

Ese... tonto... - dijo Rukawa en un suspiro minutos antes de k Hanamichi ya estuviera frente a él. Sus miradas llenas de odio se cruzaron en una corriente eléctrika k no pasó desapercibida para Ayame k los miraba curiosa.

Kitsune... ¬¬

Do'aho...

Oigan! ustedes dos! k demonios les pasa ah! - gritó una Ayame visiblemente molesta y revoloteando aún más su cabello en su enfado.

Hanamichi se sonrojó al escuchar a Ayame sintiéndose avergonzado x su actitud, pero es k el kitsune lo ponía fuera de si como nadie en el mundo...

Yo soy Ayame, Ayame Rukawa muchu gusto!

Ayame... Rukawa? - pronunció lentamente el pelirrojo mientras no daba crédito a lo k había escuchado... akaso esta chika era hermana del kitsune?

Asi es, soy la dulce hermanita menor de Kaede -

JAJAJAJAJAJAJA pero si no te pareces en nada a este zorro apestoso!

¬¬

la verdad es k nos parecemos con Kae excepto x algo k ya sabrás y tú como te llamas? kien eres?

Soy el Talentoso basketbolista Hanamichi Sakuragi, mucho gusto - dijo riéndose como de costumbre xD

Basketbolista?... k interesante

Sin darse cuenta los tres estaban caminando juntos x el mismo sendero k conducía a la kasa de Kaede. Ayame y Hanamichi platikan alegremente acerka de los estudios, del basketball y demás cuestiones mientras Kaede permanecía callado tratando de ignorar las estupideces k de vez en cuando decía el pelirrojo sobre su persona. Era realmente irritante tener k escucharlo, bastante tenía k soportarlo en los entrenamientos y los partidos...

Cuando estaban casi a dos cuadras de la casa de Kaede se cruzaron con una banda de tipos de la calle k los interceptaron.

Tipo1: Vaya, vaya... pero miren k muñeka traen estos dos ja -

Hanamichi: ¬¬ k demonios kieren? no estoy de humor para pelear con basuras como ustedes...

Tipo2: jajaja cuida tus palabras niño o te puede costar muy caro! - amenazó poniéndosele enfrente.

Hanamichi: son una basura... - repitió con la mirada muy seria...

Kaede: ...

Ayame se kedó kieta observando como las miradas se iban transformando... sintió miedo, miedo de k la situación se descontrolara, se giró para ver a su hermano pero esté tenía la mirada perdida en alguno de los tipos k estaban frente a ellos...

Pasaron unos segundos cuando uno de los tipos golpeó a Hanamichi y comenzó la pelea. Sakuragi era muy fuerte y pudo encargarse de tres de ellos. Ayame se mantuvo al margen mientras miraba horrorizada como los maleantes caídan al piso debido a la fuerza de Hanamichi. Fue entonces cuando uno de los hombres, k peleaba con Kaede, lo golpeó en la cabeza a éste. Rukawa se defendió y lo golpeó en el estómago pero x alguna razón sintió un mareo k le hizo perder el ekilibrio x unos segundos... los suficientes para k su contrincante estrellase todo el cuerpo de este contra un muro. Kaede cayó al piso sangrando en la frente y desmayado... Ayame corrió hacia él gritando... en ese momento la bandita de Sakuragi apareció "de la nada" (xDu) Yohei se encargó de poner en su lugar al tipo k había dejado inconsciente a Kaede mientras k los demás se unieron a Hanamichi para acabar con los k kedaban...  
Yohei se acerko hacia ala chika k estaba a unos pasos al lado de un Kaede k parecía muerto...

Te encuentras bien? - le preguntó sin poder apartar los ojos de ella aunke bien sabía k a su lado había un Kaede moribundo...

Continuará...

**_Notas de la autora:_  
**Aki la primera parte de mi fic k tiene dos partes  
Esta fue como la introducción a la situación k se da en el segundo cap k es más... u.uU...  
Comentarios, sugerencias, lo k kieran dejen Reviews!  
Será hasta el próximo cap! Sayo Neeee!


	2. Chapter 2

**2do Capítulo**

Yohei no podía apartar los ojos de la chika k estaba frente a él.  
Era demasiado hermosa...  
Kien sería?  
Tendría alguna relación con Hanamichi?  
O tal vez con Rukawa?  
No, Rukawa era demasiado antisocial, a menos k esta chika fuera una más de sus fanátikas...  
El pensar eso lo decepcionó un poko...

- Si, estoy bien... pero mi hermano... - y se largó a llorar sobre un Rukawa desmayado.

Yohei se agachó a punto de levantar a Rukawa pero Hanamichi puso su mano en el hombre de él impidiéndole k hiciera eso.

Yo me encargo del zorro - dijo con seriedad momentos antes de tomar x la cintura a Rukawa y levantarlo entre sus brazos como si fuera una mujer. Rukawa era muy alto y parecía tener una contextura fuerte, pero para Hanamichi... eso no signifika nada.

Rukawa abrió los ojos para ver como se "transportaba" en brazos de Sakuragi (?) kien sabe donde. Estaba a punto de protestar cuando sitió k sus labios no le respondían, tenía una herida allí mismo.  
Vio como Sakuragi miraba hacia el frente con seriedad, al parecer no se había percatado de k estaba despierto.  
Rukawa pensó k lo lógico sería k lo llevaran a un hospital debido al golpe en la cabeza, pero lo lógico no era lo k ese torpe hacía comunmente. Lo más probable es k estuvieran camino a su kasa o a la de él...  
Cerró los ojos. Prefería simular k estaba dormido a la humillación de estar en brazos de ese idiota...

A donde lo llevas Sakuragi-kun? - preguntó una Ayame aún llorando.

A mi kasa... y no te preocupes, el zorro... este... Rukawa estará bien - y sonrió levemente.

Kiero ir con ustedes! - gritó la chika a modo de súplika. Fue asi como los 4, los k restaban de la bandita de Sakuragi se marcharon despreocupados x lo k pudiera pasarle a Rukawa, Hanamichi, Ayame, Rukawa desmayado y Yohei k no podía apartar la vista de la chika k iba con ellos u.uU llegaron a la kasa.

Hanamichi recostó a Rukawa en su kama. El zorro se veía muy mal... pero no respiraba con dificultad y no parecía tener más k heridas superficiales. Parecía estar dormido. A los instantes llegó Ayame con una pekeña cajita de botikín. Kuró a su hermano vendándole la frente k tenía lastimada y algunas otras heridas. Cuando acabó salió del cuarto con una sonrisa...  
Se encontró con Sakuragi y Yohei. Ya se habían presentado camino a casa asike estaba al tanto de k ese chiko Yohei era el mejor amigo de Sakuragi, aunke no se parecían mucho a su ver...  
Yohei era un chiko muy fuerte pero tenía el carácter más trankilo y parecía poseer mucha seguridad en él mismo.  
Ayame tb se había vuelvo a presentar ante la mirada curiosa de Yohei, al parecer nadie estaba al tanto de k Kae tenía una lindísima hermanita menor --U

- Sakuragi-kun... sería mejor k hoy Kae se kedara en tu kasa... de hecho no está dormido ni nada ni kreo k presente ninguna herida seria sólo se está haciendo el dormido creo - y rió al pensar lo infantil k era su hermano a veces.

K se está haciendo el dormido? - preguntó un Yohei asombrado.

Me atrevería a decir k lo úniko k tiene ahora mi hermano... es sueño xD

Sakuragi sintió como la kara se le ponía rojo de rabia. Ese zorro era realmente un zorro!

Entonces llévatelo pork yo no kiero a ese zorro maldito en mi kasa! - gritó un furioso Sakuragi.

Hanamichi, cálmate, aún asi esté bien kreo k lo prudente es k pase la noche aki - dijo Yohei k estaba divertido al ver la cara de Sakuragi ante la posibilidad de k su más odiado rival se kedara a dormir en su kasa.

Ayame como dando x hecho la respuesta "afirmativa" de Sakuragi xD se despidió de él y salió de la kasa para ir a la de su hermano cuando... se dio cuenta k no tenía ni idea donde vivía su hermano oo  
Entonces recordó k tenía la billetera de Rukawa, junto con las llaves y otras cosas k traía.  
En compañia de Yohei pudo ir a la kasa de su hermano k ahora era tb su kasa...  
Estaba muy feliz de haber conocido a un chiko asi tan rápido.  
Yohei le parecía no sólo muy atractivo físikamente sino k algo en él... no podía dejar de mirarlo y escucharlo como una niña pekeña.  
Sin duda ese chiko se estaba metiendo en su corazón a paso de correcaminos...

En kasa de Sakuragi

Hanamichi abrió la puerta muy despacito. No kería k el zorro se despertase si estaba dormido.  
La luz estaba apagada pero podía divisarlo perfectamente gracias a la luz k la luna traía consigo x la ventana.  
Rukawa permanecía recostado con los ojos cerrados y su frente vendada... lo k veía ante sus ojos parecía un cuadro...  
Se acerkó a él lentamente hasta llegar a unos pasos de la cama, se agachó un poko para asegurarse de k el zorro estuviera dormido. Vio la herida k tenía en el labio inferior. Era un corte leve pero k resaltaba en lo pálido de akellos labios, de akella piel...  
Sin pensarlo, lejos de darse cuenta, extendió una de sus manos para rozar la parte del labio lastimada. Pero antes de k pudiera hacerlo Rukawa abrió los ojos y se le kedó viendo fríamente.  
Sakuragi se sonrojó ante esos ojos k lo intimidaban...

K kieres? - preguntó un Rukawa apátiko como se costumbre.

Zorroo! encima de k paso a ver como estás me preguntas eso! - gruñó Sakuragi incorporándose rápidamente y apretando los puños - Mejor duérmete de nuevo asi mañana te largas para tu kasa! - y diciendo esto se disponía a marchar de ahi ante un Rukawa k lo miraba inexpresivo como siempre.

Kédate aki y yo dormiré en otro lado - dijo Rukawa dispuesto a levantarse. Cuando trató de hacerlo sintió un fuerte dolor en el abdomen k lo hizo flakear y caer sentado sobre la cama.

Pero k haces zorro imprudente! Mejor duerme ahi, a mi me da igual donde dormir pork este talentoso puede dormir donde sea jajajaja - y diciendo eso salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta para luego apoyarse contra ella y kedarse viendo el piso... mientras sus pensamientos se tornaban más confusos... hacía unas instantes... creyó... no, no podía estar pensando eso.  
Se fue para donde estaba el sofá y se akostó allí a dormir, pero no pudo conciliar el sueño con facilidad ya k no dejaba de pensar ni un minuto en Rukawa...

A la mañana siguiente Sakuragi se despertó aún con mucho sueño, le había costado mucho dormirse y sentía k el sueño lo vencería en cualkier momento. No se atrevió a asomarse a su cuarto pork pensó k Rukawa aún seguiría dormido. Ese zorro era un dormilón...  
Se dirigió a la cocina dispuesto a preparar el desayuno. Al ratito sonó el timbre.  
Sakuragi pensó k se trataba de Ayame k kería saber como estaba su hermano pero no fue asi.  
La persona k estaba allí frente a sus ojos era el mismísimo Akira Sendoh.

Como estás Sakuragi? - dijo sonriendo como le era habitual.

SENDOH! Tú k haces aki? oo

No me mires asi Sakuragi (rió) es k llamé a la kasa de Kaede y Ayame me dijo k estaba aki pork habían tenido un problema con unos maleantes y kiero saber como está mi Kaede -

Sakuragi se kedó inmóvil.  
Akaso había dicho "Su" Kaede?  
Seguía como piedra frente al jugador de Ryonan... "su" ... "Kaede" ... k demonios...

Sakuragi (tratando de k este volviera a la vida xDu) me permites verlo?

... Pasa, está en mi cuarto... espera k te llevo con él, creo k aún está durmiendo.. - dijo todavía como en estado de shock.

yo lo despertaré -

Los dos chikos entraron a la habitación donde se encontraron con un Kaede dormido.  
Sakuragi vio como Rukawa parecía un ángel con akellas vendas, en akella cama...  
Entonces fue cuando sus ojos se abrieron como esferas.  
Sendoh se acerkó hasta Rukawa y agachándose con suavidad lo besó en los labios...  
El beso parecía exigirle a Rukawa k despertara ya k los labios de Sendoh isistían en k los de Rukawa le dejaran paso para explorar su boka...  
Sakuragi no podía creer lo k veía... sin pensarlo y sin saber pork salió del cuarto con la respiración agitada cerrando la puerta trás él de una manera agresiva.  
Se puso una mano en el pecho tratando de calmarse.  
Pudo sentir como la ira se apoderaba de su cuerpo.  
Como se atrevía Sendoh a besar asi a Rukawa?  
Los deseos de entrar de nuevo al cuarto no se hicieron esperar, le exigiría a ese estúpido k se alejara de Rukawa ahora mismo!  
Entró al cuarto rojo de la furia y se kedó atónito al vera k Sendoh ahora estaba sentado en la kama observando a un Kaede k ya había despertado y estaba apoyado sobre la almohada mirándolo sin interés. Al entrar Sakuragi los ojos de Kaede interceptaron los suyos...  
Sakuragi se sonrojó aún más.

Sendoh: Se puede saber pork saliste del cuarto de esa manera Sakuragi? S es k akaso es la primera vez k ves a dos personas besándose ... - dijo sonriendo seductoramente.

Sakuragi agachó la cabeza al sentirse tan avergonzado. No sabía k decir. Aún se sentá enfadado x akello, pero no sabía pork.  
No sabía pork el ver ese beso le había molestado tanto...

Rukawa: Yo no te besé, tú me besaste - dijo fríamente.

Sendoh: Y lo volvería hacer una y otras vez... - y diciendo con su mano atrajo el rostro de Rukawa al suyo y lo besó nuevamente. Pero esta vez el beso fue más apasionado, con más fuerza, más salvaje...  
Rukawa no parecía poner resistencia...

Sakuragi sintió deseos de llorar.  
K hacía él presenciando una escena tan horrible como esa?  
Nuevamente actuó sin pensarlo...

Sakuragi: Suelta a Rukawa ahora mismo Sendoh! - gritó eufóriko, totalmente fuera de si.

Sendoh se separó de Rukawa al instante. Al parecer no podrían divertirse estando Sakuragi ahi.

Sendoh: Mejor me marcho, Kaede... ya sabes donde buskarme Nos vemos más tarde - y salió de la habitación.

Sakuragi sabía k Sendoh ubikaría la salida de la kasa asike no se molestó en acompañarlo, además no deseba hacerlo.  
Se kedó allí mirando a Kaede en silencio.  
Sus mejillas aún continuaban rojas pero sus ojos denotaban... tristeza ?  
Es k akaso Rukawa tenía algún tipo de relación con Sendoh?  
Y eso pork le molestaba tanto?  
Pork se sentía tan mal a pensar en ello?  
Volvió a sentir ira.  
No podía soportar pensar k ese estúpido de Sendoh hubiese podido tokar a Rukawa! No, no podía sikiera imaginarlo!

Sakuragi: Rukawa... eres un maldito zorro! - gritó sin pensarlo.

Rukawa: ... - cerró los ojos apoyándose contra la almohada nuevamente.

Sakuragi: Como permites k Sendoh te haga eso! - volvió a gritar acerkándose más a él.

Rukawa: (abriendo los ojos) Hacerme k? No me ha hecho nada -

Sakuragi explotó en furia.  
Como k nada?

Se acerkó a Kaede violentamente y se sentó sobre la cama para acorrarlo con sus manos al apoyarlas contra el respaldo de madera de la cama.

Sakuragi: Kieres decir k el beso k te dio recién no signifikó nada para ti? - preguntó mientras sus ojos trataban de decifrar lo k se escondía tras los fríos ojos de Kaede.

Rukawa pudo ver la tensión k emanaba de Sakuragi.  
Estaba nervioso.  
No, no estaba nervioso, estaba furioso.  
Desprendía una agresividad muy diferente a la k demostraba cuando se molestaba con él en los entrenamientos.  
Este Sakuragi era alguien completamente desconocido para él...

Rukawa: Fue sólo un beso - se limitó a decir fríamente.

Sakuragi vio como la herida del labio inferior estaba sangrando. El beso... el beso del animal de Sendoh había hecho eso...  
Acerkó su rostro aún más al de Rukawa. Por primera vez creyó ver asombro en los ojos de Rukawa lo k lo motivó más aún posar sus labios sobre el labio inferior de él.  
Puso sentir el sabor de la sangre de Rukawa.  
Lamió la herida para luego volver a besarla con dulzura.  
Deseaba k cicatrizara pronto y lo estaba disfrutando.  
Entonces se sorprendió a sentir k los labios de Rukawa se movieron llamando los suyos.  
Ya no era sólo él saboreando la herida sino k Rukawa buskó el beso.  
Se besaron explorando uno la boka del otro.  
Sakuragi arrinconó aún más contra el respaldo de la cama a Kaede k gimió al sentir como las manos del pelirrojo le acariciaban el pecho de manera posesiva.  
De pronto Sakuragi dicidió separarse.  
Alejó sus labios de los de Rukawa y separó un poko su cuerpo del de él.  
Se kedó viendo el rostro de Rukawa.  
Sus ojos parecían brillar de una manera k jamás había visto en ellos... sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas, su cabello despeinado... se veía... tan deseable...

Rukawa trató de k su respiración se normalizaba.  
Lo k había okurrido recién lo había sakado fuera de si.  
El beso de Sakuragi había sido ... anseaba k él lo besara de nuevo en el mismo momento.  
Aún más, deseaba k lo hiciera completamente suyo en ese momento...  
Había dejado su máskara de frialdad la kual no había podido mantenerse ante la pasión del pelirrojo k él tanto deseaba...  
Ya no podía negarlo.  
No podía negárselo más.  
Desde k lo conoció k tenía un interés x él.  
Siempre lo molestaba y se peleaban, pero aún asi, Kaede siempre kería permanecer cerka de él.  
Era la únika persona k le interesaba.  
La únika k ansiaba ver.  
La únika k lo odiaba.  
La k lo golpeaba.  
La k ahora lo besaba como jamás nadie lo había besado...

Sakuragi: Rukawa... lo k pasó recién... discúlpame... yo... no sé k me pasó... - el pelirrojo cerró los ojos temiendo k Rukawa pudiera enfadarse, estaba claro k él había kerido besarlo tb... pero no fue kien empezó con ello. Temía k Rukawa pudiera estar arrepentido de lo k había pasado.

Rukawa: Vuélvelo a hacer - le ordenó con su habitual "aparente" frialdad.

Sakuragi no saba crédito a lo k había escuchado.  
Akaso le estaba pidiendo k volviera a besarlo?  
Era lo k más deseaba hacer en ese momento...  
Sin embargo tenía miedo.  
Tenía miedo de sólo signifikar lo k Sendoh.  
Tenía miedo pork se había dado cuenta k no era sólo deseo lo k él sentía x Rukawa...  
Era mucho más k eso...

Rukawa: K esperas? -

Sakuragi: ... No kiero ser como Sendoh! Yo soy... (desviando la vista sonrojando) no soy alguien a kien puedas usar como kieras! -

Rukawa vió como el pelirrojo estaba a punto de llorar.  
No pudo resistirlo.  
No resistiría verlo llorar.  
No lo soportaría.  
Esta vez el ser acerkó hacia él y abrazándolo x la cintura lo besó.  
El beso se hizo largo, intenso...  
Las manos de Rukawa acariciaron el cuerpo del pelirrojo recorriéndolo, conociéndolo.

Sakuragi creyó k moriría allí mismo.  
Las manos de Rukawa lo estaban volviendo loko...  
Sus labios le harían perder la razón en cualkier momento...  
Se sentía a mercer de él completamente...  
Pero...  
No! El no kería ser como Sendoh! No kería ser un juguete más de Rukawa!  
Se separó de él alejando a Rukawa de manera violenta.

Sakuragi: No kiero... k me uses! Rukawa yo... Kaede yo... yo creo k te amo - dijo x fin cerrando los ojos y hundiendo los puños sobre las sábanas.

Rukawa sintió una emoción muy fuerte en el pecho.  
Akellas palabras...  
Eran lo más hermoso k había escuchado en toda su vida...  
Se volvió a acerkar a Sakuragi y lo abrazó dejando k éste apoyara su cabeza sobre el pecho de él.  
Estuvieron unos segundos abrazos hasta k Rukawa dijo x fin lo k Sakuragi esperaba escuchar...

Yo tb te amo Do'aho... eres lo úniko importante y realmente valioso de toda mi vida... -

**FIN**

**_Notas de la autora:_**

Esperaba extenderlo x unos caps más pero escribiendo U me salió el final en este! xD  
Espero k les haya gustado si es asi dejen reviews, tb si tienen algún reproche o keja constructiva x.xU  
Les agradezko mucho k hayan leído mi fic Será hasta la próxima historia, Sayounara


End file.
